User talk:W-Frosty/Badness in GvG
Discuss Frosty No U! 16:00, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :So they show up on PvX wiki, duh. --74.61.209.219 16:31, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::Obviously Frosty No U! 16:32, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::Actually, if you've ever used Magehunter's Strike after.. oh.. say Sun and Moon Slash, you'd know why. It's a quick bit of damage that you can pop off pretty much whenever. I'm not sure the point of it in GvG, but it's certainly been useful in TA and HA before. Then again, my GvG experience is rather limited. Maybe it's somewhat decent on splits, where I hear blocking is prevalent? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 12:49, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::You idiot, you didn't get that pro half-hero GvG team we faced. Jora had Healing Breeze and one warrior was like shitty IWAY. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:54, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes, but this is fucking top 20 teams... Frosty No U! 14:13, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Maybe those were the really bad players in the guilds..? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:32, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::I can be top 20 by eBaying aswell ;o Brandnew. 15:49, 3 August 2008 (EDT) It's run in this dual inept build because the elites matter less than the AoE damage from smite hex/condition and Clumsy Eye —SkaKid ' 22:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Backbreaker is4monks --[[User:Ninpou|'ninpou]] 22:37, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :BB is awesome antispike amiright? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 22:39, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::With 8 Backbreakers, you could time it to disable a whole team for 4 seconds. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:42, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::With 8 Blackouts, you could not time anything and completely lockdown the opposing team and wand2death. Yeye? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:32, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Wanding is cool, but melee will probably rape you with their awesomesauce auto attacks. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:43, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::8 Warriors with Blackout tbh. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 10:00, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::No, 8 Vow of Strength Dervishes with Blackout. lololol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:28, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Vow of Strength + Conviction is imba, tbh. Throw in Aura of Thorns for anti-kiting mebbe. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 12:26, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Nah, more like the Dervishes from User:Misery/Vengeance but with Blackout, Heart of Fury and Harrier's Haste instead of Guiding Hands, Awaken the Blood and Blood Ritual. I remember seeing a D/Me Vow of Strength build like that, but it was trashed. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:44, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Wow, really? Maybe it's not so much badness as it is top guilds actually wanting to have FUN when playing guildwars. also, it's not bad until you can beat them while using it. PvX has gone to shit. The PvXnewfags (patent pending) don't understand what bravery or playing with DF/Me/Michelle Berkely honor is. seriously, can't you scrubs see that? annd that's my monthly rant. - 70.15.5.207 22:06, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :soz, but you fail. Unless you're Rebel Rising, MATs aren't for fun. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:15, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Sorry, but you're wrong. Guild Wars is a game first and foremost. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 15:51, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::I'm sorry, I think I read that first comment wrong. Did he say Me honor? Weren't they the guys that made sineptitude meta for a short while? I can't think of why he would bring them up in a rant about having fun in GW O_o or did I just totally fail to detect sarcasm there? ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:00, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Not when you're playing with epic PvX players. Gogo overextension. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 01:34, 14 August 2008 (EDT) SoJ & SS Spirit's Strength does many +domoges. Despite being a 60al in frontline, the increased damage is large and meat-filled. SoJ isn't a bad skill at all. With a change in activation/recharge, I would use it as a pre-prot any day. While the recharge is bad, it's not a bad pre-prot. At the very least, it's like a 1 man incoming!, preventing damage done to a player over the course of however long it lasts. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 15:54, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :Note that I said it isn't bad just weird Frosty 16:11, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::User_talk:Frosty/Badness_in_GvG -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 16:13, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::It's worthy Frosty 16:14, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I dunno if this has been used more than just what I saw but there was a rit build in obs gvg where they all had Spirit str and conjure flame and literally STAFFED THE OTHER TEAM TO DEATH. I don't remember who ended up winning but they were at least holding their own for a long time and got a few kills using different spike skills.ComfortOsprey 16:18, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::should be using different conjures tbh Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:09, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Dear user:Mgrinshpon, if you properly check the spirit's strength picture you see the ritualist using it is a Rt/W and is at #2 in his team, this would probably mean he's a frontliner. Brandnew. 14:22, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ULTIMATE BADNESS IN GVG!!! IMGhttp://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f240/RosiestOcean/Frostyphail.jpg[/IMG] i dont care about uploading it,,, Massive 06:14, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :I got d/c. You should have seen my computer, it was like some freaky 60's show, loads of bright colours, I hang my head in shame Frosty 06:17, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::It didnt say Frosty Lost conncetion to the Server:P - LOOOOOSSERR owned by Zuranthium x) Massive 06:19, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::youre fucking terrible if you think ragequitting is bad --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:20, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::I had to restart my computer, like I said, my computer made some freaky light show that wouldn't stop. And tbh when we was balling up at the guild lord we was scoring some kills, If I hadn't left our wars may have not been perma blind. Frosty 06:20, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Was joking lol, Tab where u the monk the one Tab Next? Massive 06:21, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh, and you were in obs, of course it didn't say anything. Are you on some one man quest to lower the average IQ of this wiki? No, I wasn't the monk. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:22, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::LoL, chill man oO Why So serious; (qoute Joker) Massive 06:26, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Because you're dumb and it annoys me. I wouldn't reccomend extending your dumbness to vandalism. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:27, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::dumbness is a nice way of putting it Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:11, 17 August 2008 (EDT)